


Standing on Tiptoes

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Several of my friends suggested me this ship, and it actually makes a lot of sense: Both to loyal and to upright for their own good, both abused by Catra, both having to find their destiny new.
Relationships: Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Standing on Tiptoes

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought the pose fits very well


End file.
